Recommencer à zéro
by MarieCeline
Summary: " Mais c'est pas ça qui prime. Pas davantage que la façon dont ça s'est terminé pour Michael. " " Alors, qu'est ce qui prime ? " Pensées de Tony et Ziva lors de leur conversation dans les toilettes dans le 7x02. OS


Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

Un nouvel OS où je me suis essayée à imaginer les pensées de Tony et Ziva lors de leur conversation dans les toilettes (Épisode 2 Saison 7).

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**POV ZIVA **

Je vis Tony s'engouffrer en courant dans les toilettes des hommes. C'était le moment ou jamais. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de le suivre, en veillant à ce que personne ne m'ait aperçu.

Il était de dos, face aux toilettes, et ne s'était pas encore aperçu de ma présence.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je me tenais derrière lui, angoissée, sûrement autant que je ne l'avais jamais été de toute ma vie. Je repensais à nos regards prolongés, échangés il y a quelques heures plus tôt, dans l'Open Space. J'avais cru détecter dans ses yeux, une étincelle,

un espoir. Infime, certes, mais un espoir quand même, de tout recommencer à zéro.

Allait-il accepter mes excuses ? Et surtout, comprendra-t-il pourquoi j'ai réagi de cette façon ?

**POV TONY **

Bon sang, Gibbs m'avait trop fait attendre. Je courrais vers les toilettes, et m'empressai de me soulager. Vu qu'il n'y avait personne, j'en profitai pour entamer une comptine en hébreu. Un léger mouvement derrière moi me stoppa. Je me retournai à moitié.

Ziva.

La surprise s'empara de moi, mais j'essayai de ne rien laisser paraître. Je vis que la porte des toilettes était fermée à clé. Le stress me gagna. Je lui demandai :

- _Depuis combien de temps t'es là ?_

_- Assez longtemps pour voir que tu t'es bien réhydraté depuis ton séjour dans le désert._

_- Et ton choix de me surprendre à ce moment ?_

**POV ZIVA**

Pourquoi l'avais-je surpris ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais le moment m'avait semblé idéal et l'endroit propice : un endroit isolé. Au moins, là, il ne pourra pas se défiler. Et j'arriverais peut être à trouver enfin les mots nécessaires...

Je croisai les bras, nerveuse, et détournai les yeux.

- _Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que j'allais dire..._

Tony s'éloigna des toilettes et se dirigea vers le lavabo.

- _Mais t'étais sûre que tu devais le dire dans les toilettes des hommes._

Je décidai alors de mettre un terme à ces questions sans intérêts, qui ne faisaient que repousser le moment décisif. Je m'avançais, m'appuyai contre la surface des lavabos, dos au miroir, et déclarai donc sur un ton tranchant et catégorique :

- _Je suis sûre que ça doit être dit._

Il s'appuya à son tour sur le rebord, face au miroir, s'immobilisa, et baissa les yeux. Il attendait que je parle. J'inspirais, puis me lançai.

En commençant par ce que j'ai ressenti au tout début.

- _Quand tu as tué Michael, j'ai vraiment eu envie de t'abattre._

**POV TONY**

Oui, elle avait eu envie de me tuer. Je me souviendrai toujours de son regard glacial à ce moment. Me revint en tête la phrase : "_Si les regards pouvaient tuer..._".

A ce moment-là, je l'avais presque haï. Tellement de sentiments contradictoires, tellement d'interrogations. De peine. Elle s'était jetée sur ce lâche, essayant désespérément de le ramener à la vie, ne se préoccupant pas de moi, me jetant des regards pleins de mépris. Alors que moi aussi, j'étais à terre. Et blessé. Mais à cet instant elle n'avait eu d'yeux que pour lui.

Je déclarai amèrement :

- _J'étais déjà à terre._

-_ C'est exact. Tu étais seul, sans aucun renfort, en complète violation, du protocole..._

Je renchéris :

- _Et en double file !_

Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'elle tourna la tête vers moi.

- _Oui. J'avais remarqué._

Je ne pouvais pas la regarder dans les yeux, et la position que nous avions adoptée pour cette conversation était très bien comme ça. D'un côté, il y avait moi, le phobique des choses sérieuses, et elle, l'allergique de la confession. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit ma réaction, et c'était sans doute pareil de son côté. Je sentais son regard, qui me brûlait le côté droit du visage. J'étais bel et bien conscient de sa présence, et même un peu trop. On était quasiment face à face, mais nos regards ne se croisaient pas. Je ne... pouvais pas, la regarder dans les yeux, alors qu'elle allait parler de ce qui m'avait hanté pendant ces derniers mois. J'angoissais. Comme un type qui avait voulu à tout prix savoir pourquoi, et qui soudain, ne voulait plus savoir, de peur d'être déçu, d'en avoir espéré trop.

La facilité avec laquelle elle parlait me surprenait. Sa voix, fluide, n'était pas du tout hésitante.

- _Mais c'est pas ça qui prime. Pas davantage que la façon dont ça s'est terminé... pour Michael._

En disant cela, elle venait d'affirmer que quelque chose comptait bien plus pour elle que la mort de Rivkin. Je baissai la tête et lui demandai, en redoutant sa réponse :

_- Alors, qu'est ce qui prime ?_

Seulement quelques secondes avaient dues s'écouler, mais ça me parut être une éternité.

Elle se rapprocha de moi. En plaçant sa main entre mes deux bras, sur la surface sombre et lisse du meuble. Mon coeur s'accéléra immédiatement. Un parfum entêtant me chatouilla les narines. J'entendis sa voix, douce, à peine plus audible qu'un chuchotement. Comme un murmure de confession, un secret glissé au creux de l'oreille. Un aveux.

Une vérité.

_- Que tu veillais sur moi._

Je me figeai, arrêtant de respirer.

Une vague de chaleur me submergea de la tête au pied, enivrante et électrisante. Et je faillis sourire. Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à ça. Le fait que j'avais... veillé sur elle, comme elle disait, comptait plus pour elle que la mort de son ex petit ami ? Cela signifiait qu'elle ne m'en voulait plus. Qu'elle m'avait pardonné.

_- Que tu n'as jamais cessé, de veiller sur moi. Et que j'avais... tort, de douter de tes motivations._

Elle comprenait enfin que je n'avais agi que pour son bien être. Rien que pour elle. Et apparemment, mon dévouement lui importait tant, qu'elle venait de me l'avouer.

Mais il fallait bien l'avouer. Dès le moment où j'avais appris son existence, j'avais été jaloux de Michael Rivkin. Je ne l'avait pas tué seulement pour ça, bien entendu. Il se servait de Ziva et s'était servi du NCIS. Un traître. Une occasion de régler mes comptes avec lui, servie sur un plateau d'argent.

Mais bien sûr, il y avait eu cette jalousie qui m'avait rongé, qui m'avait rendu faible, m'anéantissait à petit feu. Cette jalousie qui prenait bien trop de place dans mon esprit, et... dans mon coeur.

Mais pas autant qu'elle.

Car oui, il avait existé, ce sentiment de perte horrible qui m'avait habité pendant cet été, le pire de ma vie. Et, cette euphorie, ce bonheur de l'avoir su vivante, d'avoir une chance de recommencer. Et la chaleur qui m'habitait en ce moment, le sentiment de plénitude lorsque je me trouvais près d'elle. Pas assez près et bien trop à la fois. Trop de contradictions. Trop de sentiments. Inavouables pour le moment.

Ziva savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas eu tort de douter de mes motivations, elle avait même eu raison. Mais ça restera sous silence, aussi longtemps que possible. Le sujet était bien trop sensible pour nous deux. L'important était qu'elle me pardonnait enfin. Et qu'elle comprenait. Le reste, on verra plus tard. On avait le temps, à présent.

Mais, il fallait quand même que je sache : pourquoi avait-elle douté ? Bien qu'elle ait eu raison.

_- Alors... pourquoi ?_

**POV ZIVA**

Trop de trahisons, dans ma vie. Ma confiance avait été accordée, en vain.

Mon père m'avait trahi, mon frère aussi. Sans compter bien d'autres personnes, dont Michael. J'aurais dû avoir confiance en Tony. Le croire. Savoir que c'était Michael, qui m'avait trahi. Pas lui.

Mais la haine, la solitude, l'impression d'avoir été trahie de tous, m'avaient aveuglée. Et à présent, j'y voyais à nouveau clair, et je savais que Tony ne me voulait que du bien. Il était l'un des rares à qui je puisse faire confiance. Un repère, solide, inébranlable. Un ami, un partenaire. Auquel je m'attachais de plus en plus. Bien qu'il ait toujours beaucoup compté pour moi, et je ne lui avait jamais dit – jusqu'à ce jour. Toutes les personnes à qui je tenais un tant soit peu m'avaient trahies, sauf Tony.

Je ne cherchai pas longtemps ma réponse, et lui répondit sincèrement.

-_ J'avais confiance en mon frère, j'avais confiance en Michael. Je pouvais pas aussi te faire confiance._

J'avais, bien sûr, passé sous silence, sa jalousie. Et le fait que j'ai cru qu'il l'avait tué que pour ça. Mais Tony n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Il avait eu une raison valable. Et remettre ce sujet sur le tapis n'aiderait en rien à renouer avec lui.

Il sourit, et se retourna vers moi. Et enfin, nos yeux se croisèrent.

Une étincelle.

Une curieuse sensation au creux du ventre. Un frisson.

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- _Je croyais que t'étais pas sûre de ce que t'allais dire._

Plus de quatre mois s'étaient écoulés après ces évènements. J'avais été séquestrée, violentée, laissée seule, pendant des heures, des journées entières. J'avais eu énormément de temps pour y réfléchir. Et bien que je n'avais pas su quoi dire avant d'entrer ici, ça m'était venu tout seul. Une évidence.

_- Le temps que j'ai eu pour y penser m'a sûrement... aidé._

Je levais les yeux vers lui.

Essayant de lui montrer ce que je ressentais. Ma confusion, mon égarement, ma détresse. Combien je regrettais de l'avoir mal jugé. Et l'affection grandissante que j'éprouvais pour lui, cette amitié bien trop... sentimentale, émotive. Cet attachement inexplicable, renforcé par ce rapprochement soudain, après un éloignement douloureux. Cette proximité qui m'avait terriblement manquée pendant ces derniers mois. Bien que je refuse encore de me l'avouer. Il m'avait arraché de l'enfer, et m'offrait à nouveau la possibilité d'avoir une vie. Je ne savais plus quoi penser de lui, de nous.

De la confusion. Des sentiments.

**POV TONY**

Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

Son regard, brillant et sombre à la fois me fit penser à celui d'une personne égarée, qui ne savait plus quoi penser, ou ressentir. Exactement ce qui était en train de se passer pour moi, en cet instant. C'était une autre Ziva, que j'avais en face de moi. Une femme changée, perdue, chamboulée, cherchant un repère. Et qui se confiait à moi, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, comme je pensais qu'elle n'en aurait jamais été capable. En s'excusant même. Et qui me scrutai d'un regard étrange, profond, essayant de me faire passer un message, mais... lequel ?

J'allais transgresser la règle numéro six de Gibbs -encore une fois- , mais je n'y pouvais rien. Et c'était bel et bien un signe de faiblesse. Mais je ne pouvais qu'être faible devant la détresse de Ziva. Il fallait que je m'excuse de ce que j'avais fait. Si je ne l'avais pas tué... elle ne serait pas repartie en Israël, et les évènements de la Somalie n'auraient pas eu lieu.

- _Je suis désolé, Ziva._

Elle sourit. Un sourire triste, faible. Mais réel.

Et elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus de moi.

-_ Non. Non c'est... moi, qui suis désolée._

Ce non catégorique, son pardon, cette lueur de franchise dans les yeux, me montraient qu'elle voulait effectivement recommencer à zéro. Que tout redevienne comme avant, bien que ce soit difficile. Je lui pardonnais ses paroles et ses regards pleins de haines qu'elle avait pu me lancer, et comprenais sans peine dans quoi elle s'était retrouvé, et pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas fait confiance, vu les trahisons qu'on lui avait faites dans le passé. L'important était qu'elle soit là, à mes côtés. Et qu'elle m'accorde à nouveau sa confiance. Je ne la quittait pas des yeux, heureux de pouvoir la regarder à nouveau, et elle, s'accrochait à mon regard. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs.

Je n'avais plus la notion du temps. Une foule d'émotions allant de ses yeux aux miens. Son regard, incroyablement franc, me déstabilisait. Jamais on ne s'était contemplé de cette manière. J'arrivais presque à lire en elle. Une complicité qui se renouait, une confiance aussi. Autre chose, de moins évident, mais présent malgré tout.

Le lieu où l'on se trouvait disparut à mes yeux. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

Elle et moi, comme avant. Comme au début.

Elle commença à se rapprocher, doucement. J'étais immobile, et stupéfait. Je n'ai fait aucun geste quand sa main s'est posé sur mon cou. Son visage s'est approché du mien, et là, j'ai paniqué. Mais ses lèvres ont finies posées sur ma joue, délicatement. Et au contact de sa peau, la décharge électrique familière m'a parcouru le corps. Je suis resté stoïque, les yeux ouverts. Trop abasourdi. Le coeur battant à mille.

Si j'avais bougé ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, l'envie aurait repris le dessus sur la raison, et j'aurais fait ce que j'avais eu envie de faire à ce moment.

L'embrasser. Je voulais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ça ne l'avait jamais été. Alors je me suis contenté de subir, en restant immobile. Une Ziva, émotive et démonstratrice d'affection... Si on me l'avait dit hier, je n'y aurais pas cru.

**POV ZIVA**

Je posai mes lèvres contre sa joue, douce et rugueuse à la fois. Je fermai les yeux. Sa peau irradiait. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, mes doigts posés sur la peau brûlante de son cou sentaient le battement frénétique de son pouls. Je me retirai alors, et à quelques millimètres de son visage, je croisai son regard. Assombri. Brûlant. Je baissai les yeux, honteuse. Son regard me déstabilisait. Je retirai promptement ma main, après l'avoir laissée un peu de temps pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau, et gardai les yeux baissés, sentant son regard posé sur moi. Je parlai pour dissiper ce moment de gêne.

- _Ton intuition était bonne. Tu es un flic, et je n'aurai jamais dû te reprocher de penser comme un flic._

Et là, contre toute attente, il m'attrapa par les épaules, et surprise, je relevai la tête vers lui. La gêne était passée, et il semblait avoir une illumination.

_- Je suis un flic. Je pense comme un flic. _

Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ?

Il plaça sa main derrière ma nuque. Je m'arrêtais de respirer.

_- T'es un génie._

Il sourit.

Sa main placée contre ma nuque me laissa comme une sensation de brûlure, et de regret lorsqu'il l'enleva. Un frisson, tout le long du dos. Il sortit presque en courant des toilettes, brisant ce moment. Je le soupçonnait d'avoir trouvé un prétexte pour s'enfuir, ce qui ne m'aurait pas étonné de lui. Je restai là, stupéfaite, incompréhensive, mais quand même soulagée d'avoir enfin vidé mon sac. Tout pourrait peut être redevenir comme avant entre nous. On pourra recommencer à zéro.

FIN.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

C'était pas facile à écrire. J'en ai mis du temps. Parce que je voulais vraiment bien me mettre à la place des deux persos. Mission accomplie, ou non ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop long ?

Donnez-moi toutes vos impressions !

A bientôt.

_Marie._


End file.
